justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SaddexProductions/Archive4
Your attention to some comedy Read everything at ths thread. There's useful info in several other posts too (including page 2). This is what they did with the Xbox 360: http://www.anandtech.com/show/1686/5 GMRE (talk) 11:48, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :WTF? The GPU in the Xbox One has too poor performance? What the hell are Microsoft doing nowadays? It seems right now in general, that they are desperately trying to get new types of customers (Tablet users and casual gamers), but it isn't pretty successful, worse, Microsoft aren't even trying to keep their loyal fanbase, instead they are pissing them off. And, lol, not even Microsoft likes Windows 8 anymore. :The 360 gaming kiosks? Epic. Fail. WTF?? The 360 is still a good console, in my opinion, except for that it lacks of a screen recorder; I will keep it even if I will focus on PC gaming in the future. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 12:07, June 16, 2013 (UTC)) PS3 JC2 mods? Hello there my friend. As a quick question to ask, do you know how to get hold of some modding stuff for the PS3 version of JC2. I would love to have mods but I can only find things for Xbox 360 and the PC. Both of which I don't play. I would be so grateful to know whether or not you can mod the PS3 version. Ghost Alpha (EnemyHunter) (talk) 19:58, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, but I have no idea. Maybe GMRE or someone else know more about it. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 18:37, June 16, 2013 (UTC)) ::Thanks for the tip. Ghost Alpha (EnemyHunter) (talk) 19:16, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Try this: http://psx-scene.com/forums/f180/just-cause-2-mods-ps3-confirmed-working-2-24-tutorial-81865/ GMRE (talk) 20:17, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::That is a very good mod tutorial. That is almost like a God send. Ghost Alpha (EnemyHunter) (talk) 06:18, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Cargo ships I renamed the article "Container Ships" to Cargo Ships. Confusingly, they're really bulk carriers. I don't know what the game developers were thinking. ...Probably not much. GMRE (talk) 14:27, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :Wtf? No, sometimes, they seem not to think at all. Ground vehicles at a base with no roads, a nuked oil field and a giant submarine in a small lake, these are other good examples. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 14:42, June 24, 2013 (UTC)) Oil and gas fields map What do you think about this? We could put it on all the fields articles, unless it needs more work. GMRE (talk) 15:15, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :Not bad, it can be included. However, when I see it and the map geography, I see something that needs fixing, not the image but info in two of the articles. I can do it, I will just fetch my laptop. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 15:21, June 24, 2013 (UTC)) ::How about if the fields articles would be merged? Also, I could divide the ones on the top of the map into two separate fields. One east of Hantu Island and the other in the north-east with 4 rigs. GMRE (talk) 15:29, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes, we could probably merge them. And, yes that could also be a good idea. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 15:31, June 24, 2013 (UTC)) ::::I just uploaded a new version and updated the link. GMRE (talk) 15:45, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::I see. It will be added in the new article, which's under construction right now. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 15:48, June 24, 2013 (UTC)) What is this? File talk:Panau Aerial.jpg GMRE (talk) 16:44, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Oil and gas merger When you're done, turn the current pages into redirects for the new page. Unless you're going to fix each end every page that has links for them. GMRE (talk) 15:09, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :I will do so. The history sections will be harder to merge, it can take some time. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 15:39, June 25, 2013 (UTC)) Political Debate picture I found this picture of Political Debate on one of the interwebs. What do you think? I've added this possibility into the article, but I keep thinking that maybe the picture could be there too. GMRE (talk) 16:41, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :Omg lmfao and here I was driving him there like an idiot... Speeddaemon (talk) 16:45, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Wait a little... memes on articles? It's better if we cut out the main picture, because memes doesn't really belong on wikis, aside from Encyclopedia Dramatica (Which sucks, Uncyclopedia is a better satirical wiki). But it is indeed funny, of course, which memes are not supposed to be funny? ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 16:48, June 27, 2013 (UTC)) :::I didn't mean to make this the main picture. GMRE (talk) 16:51, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::Just sticking it into a gallery should be fine. Speeddaemon (talk) 16:53, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::Ok, that's better. Just a good caption on it though. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 16:57, June 27, 2013 (UTC)) Radioactivity No, I pressed ctrl+f to find the place radioactivity was to replace it but I didn't press it properly so I accidently typed that at the start. Didn't notice. - User:Speeddaemon :Don't forget to sign your posts. Aha, you did like that. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 14:35, July 10, 2013 (UTC)) Corsair Ram is good, just way overpriced. Kronos Talk 06:25, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :I have changed to a cheaper 1600 MHz kit, which costs equal to $149 in my currency. Even if it's a lower speed, you get a minor difference. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 08:30, July 18, 2013 (UTC)) ::Good choice. My personal choice of ram goes by the name of Mushkin. It's low profile, reliable, and not overly expensive. Hell, it actually survived when the rest of my computer died (Motherboard, graphics card, etc.) Kronos Talk 06:22, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Your hard drive also? I bet it did, because those can handle pretty much. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 08:34, July 19, 2013 (UTC)) ::::Lucky bastards. When I got my latest computer in 2010, the cheapest good looking RAM I found was by Corsair. And it cost me way more than 150 dollars, despite being only 1333 MHz. But I got a total of 24 GB (I know less of faster RAM would be more useful, but it seemed to make sense at the time). I wonder if something like new 16 GB 1600 MHz (fastest supported speed with out overclocking) RAM would make a 1% difference, or 2% difference. GMRE (talk) 15:31, July 19, 2013 (UTC) You'll probably want to take a look at that Military Road-Blocks. That page will need some improving, if we're going to keep it and link any pages to it. GMRE (talk) 20:55, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :Can take a look at it. Though, I am still bound to my mobile internet. I can maybe edit a little, but it will take at least two days before I am back on my computer again. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 22:24, July 22, 2013 (UTC)) :::What would need to be done to improve it? Rico844 (talk) 01:39, July 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: Affiliations I have just contacted a fellow admin on his talk page about the affiliation proposal and hopefully I should get a reply in a few days or hours if lucky. I have asked that if the other admins on the COD Answers Wiki could discuss this topic too. I also told him that it is a great idea for both of the wikis and that it could even be a case of being affiliated with the COD Wiki which is the origin of the COD Answers Wiki. I hope that it helped. Ghost Alpha (EnemyHunter) (talk) 23:33, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :That sounds good. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 14:03, August 5, 2013 (UTC)) Some advice This may sound obvious, but you should unplug, or at least turn off (from the swithc at the back of the PSU) your PC every time there's lightning, or even every night. There was a lighning storm around here recently at night and my mom was awake (or woke up because of it) and unplugged everything, but one router-like device, connected to a TV, didn't make it. I'm gonna have to try to remember to start unplugging things. GMRE (talk) 15:01, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :Of course, I have always done like that. It was also a furious thunderstorm last night, but it wasn't at home, I did just disconnect the laptop, because it was the only thing that I brought that happened to be plugged in. An extreme overvoltage will obviously burn the circuits. By the way, nothing has really happened with the PC construction, since I have been away from home, again, coming home today, and I am waiting for payment from a job I did in june. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 17:54, August 11, 2013 (UTC)) SAM Missile like JC2 Vanilla Rocket Launcher Should it be noted both missiles are very similar to each other? 19:04, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :The only difference I know is that the SAM missiles are guided. Oddly, they are sometimes guided when the Panau Military uses them. You can add it if you want. If GMRE or anyone else have different knowledge and opinions, they are free to post them here. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:17, August 27, 2013 (UTC)) ::I was just noting that a SAM missile has about the same damage as a level 1 Rocket Launcher, that's all. 19:39, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Feel free to add it to the article. This is a wiki after all. GMRE (talk) 20:38, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Masayo Washio's Weapon Name Just like how Panay's rocket launcher has that unique name, in the game files, what is the name of this satellite missile and is it possible for a video of them being used through simple modifications. By the way, I'm on Xbox, so I can't do this. 19:42, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :You should ask User:GMRE or User:Mauritsio. They are PC players. The JC2 I played mainly is on Xbox as well, but I bought it on PC recently when it was on sale on Steam (-80%). Too bad, I do only have it in my library as an uninstalled game, as my recently finished gaming rig isn't ready yet, since it has no Windows due to a lack of money on my card. I have though made a deal with a friend, who probably will bring an installation disc tomorrow.([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 20:03, August 27, 2013 (UTC)) Something you might want to read User blog:Mauritsio/Two mission templates GMRE (talk) 19:48, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Construction template The original template was a little unclear about its point. I just improved it to avoid future inconvenience. I also replaced the picture with one where I removed some of the empty white space at the sides. See the template page for what it looks like now: Template:Construction. GMRE (talk) 18:17, September 5, 2013 (UTC) I've also made Template:Construction, Template:Delete and Template:Locked look similar, just like Template:Stub and Template:Noimage look similar. GMRE (talk) 18:23, September 5, 2013 (UTC) : Ok, I will check them. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 20:05, September 5, 2013 (UTC)) Just Cause 2 Could you tell me where is that deserted island where you found the 221st water tower? Fabricio88 (talk) 12:50, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :The 221th water tower doesn't exist in an unmodified version of the game, unfortunately. If you are a PC player, you can though add the last water tower using a mod. See Just Cause 2 100% completion list for more info. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 13:12, September 8, 2013 (UTC)) Old pictures If you replace a picture in an article, either leave the old picture into the article, or if the old picture has a very low resolution and it isn't used anywhere else (there's a list on the file page), then you can delete it. If the old picture is even slightly useful, always leave it into the article. GMRE (talk) 18:41, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Something new We have more than 2 admins here, so let's only discuss this at that talk page: Just Cause Wiki talk:Article quality levels. GMRE (talk) 19:35, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Elite Image Can you get an image of an elite on the wiki please? Thanks in advance! 06:36, September 12, 2013 (UTC) : I could take a screenshot rather quickly. Here you go! 1050p! ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 07:20, September 12, 2013 (UTC)) ::Could you lure him to some corner, so Rico would be as close to him as possible (with out getting shot) when you take the picture? Look at some of the Colonel pictures I've taken and the Demolition Officer picture. I cut the rest of the picture away in Paint, so the picture could even be used in an infobox. The idea is to see him as clearly as possible. GMRE (talk) 15:07, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Can try to do so. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 15:41, September 12, 2013 (UTC)) ::::Any luck yet? 15:57, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Category:Archives